


RUSH

by dtaesies



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst??, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Gang AU, Gang BTS, Gang Leader Min Yoongi | Suga, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, gang got7, idfk, lol everyone is in a gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dtaesies/pseuds/dtaesies
Summary: "Boss?"He walked over to the cars and pressed a single button, and just like that the tension had completely disappeared and was replaced with a huge cloud of rush. The very drug this gang ran on. Yoongi's orange Ferrari had let out 2 small noises. Jin got up and threw a gun to his boss's back. Yoongi caught it and in one swift motion he had it stored between his belt and the expensive material of his trousers. Yoongi still hadn't made a sound as he stood in front of all 7 sport cars. The white lights of the small showroom casting a tall shadow behind him."Yoongi?""Kill them all".





	1. prologue 1/6: Namjoon

**Author's Note:**

> this my first work here uwu ty for clicking on this story i hope u enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story starts off with 6 chapters of how 6 members became involved with crime - sort of like a backstory

Tuesday.  
7:00am.  
March 7th.  
2016

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring through my room and winced at the loud noise. I put a stop to the deafening sound with a single tap on my phone before getting out of bed.  
I showered and got dressed into my school uniform before grabbing my bag and map of the city and headed of to school. Parents? well I didn't have any. I don't know why. All I know is that I grew up with the help of a nurse and then on my 12th birthday she went to pick up the cake from the shop at 11:03 and said she'd be back in 20 minutes. Needless to say she never came back. It's been 5 years but i'll get the justice i deserve.

I made my own living by stealing from others. Every man for himself right?

When I i got to school I sat in my homeroom and started to study my map. There were so many pathways and underground walkways that no one except me and the people who built them knew about. Suddenly the paper was ripped away from my hands causing me to snap my neck up. Only to be face to face with Kim Yugyeom. This school's biggest bastard. The reason I was left alone.  
"Who the hell reads maps in their spare time you freak!" He pulled me out of homeroom with his friends behind him and pushed my to the ground.

They left me on the floor with bruises, blood and the sound of their mocking laughter echoing through my mind. Little did they know, I knew things they didn't and that today they would find out who is really in charge.

Tuesday evening.  
5:09pm  
March 7th  
2016

I pulled my hood over my head and left my small house, locking the door behind me. I took my map out and studied all the lines across the paper. Everything about this map was mesmerising. The way you had the whole world, right here. At your fingertips. Ready to go anywhere. Anytime.  
I knew everything about this city's underground passageways. I had the whole city linked to me, I was unstoppable.  
Seoul is a big city but when you have a map in your hand and a brain in your head, it's not hard to figure out where you are and where you need to be.

I ran towards the alleyway next to my school and kneeled down to remove the lid of the sewer entrance. This was an empty sewer, hadn't been used in years and it was going to take me to that exact place I needed to be at the exact time I needed to be there. I jumped in and ran through the large tunnel, my footsteps echoed through the hollow passage, like they were cheering me on to go faster. I turned into various junctions until I heard them above me. This was it. This was the moment. The time where I get my revenge . They'll pay for what they did. I won't spare them. The 5 years of anger had built up in me and now was the time to let it out.

I jumped up and opened the lid to expose my face to the orange sky. I pushed myself up and kicked the lid back into place. There he was. The one I needed to have. He needed to know how it felt. How it scarred me. I will have justice.  
"Yugyeom!" I shouted out at the wavy haired boy and smirked when he let a look of shock take over his face.  
"What are you doing here freak" he chuckled

He was nervous.  
I could tell.  
Why?  
Maybe it was something to do with the knuckle dusters on both my hands. Maybe he knew what was coming.

"You were there that night weren't you. You were the one holding the gun" i felt the anger bubble up inside of me with each word  
"You and your pathetic friends raided the store that night didn't you?"

"Y-you don't know what you're talking about Kim" he responded shakily

"I'm afraid I know exactly what I'm talking about Yugyeom. And so do you. Now answer me, you did raid that store 5 years ago didn't you. The night you shot that woman. But you didn't go to jail did you? Oh no, you're daddy's little angel and he made sure no one knew about what happened. Well luckily for you, i remember that night vividly...."

"W-what do you want from me?! why are you here?!"

"I'm here to get what I deserve"

And with that I charged towards him and let the cold metal of my rings to charge at his jaw with full force.

That felt good.

I punched him again

"How does it feel"

i punched him with each sentence.

"Answer me"

Punch

"Do you like being punched?!"

Punch

"Answer me!"

Punch

"Answer me freak!"

I kept punching him until my arms became sore.

One last punch.

He lay on the floor with blood spilling violently from his mouth. Small rectangular marks imprinted all over his swollen and bruised face.

"STOP!"

Mid punch I looked to my right to see a boy. I recognised him to be the one that accompanied Yugyeom in beating me up today. 

Bastard.

"STOP PUNCHING HIM O-OR IM CALLING THE COPS!!" He got his phone out and his hands were shaking violently. He was scared. More than scared. He was petrified.  
I slowly got up and walked towards him.

"Did you just threaten me?"  
He just threatened me.  
He had some fucking nerve.  
My veins had fire running through them instead of blood and I could smell the fear off of him.

"What's your name"  
"K-k-Kim.."  
"You're a Kim?"  
I smirked. 

Oh.

He was the bastard's older brother. 

"Yes"

Then you deserve everything coming to you.

Punch

"YOU MADE ME WEAK!"

Another one.

"YOU MADE ME HURT"

Four more.

"BUT NOW LOOK AT ME!"

I tackled him to the floor and grabbed the collar of his shirt. His neck bent lifelessly.

"Say goodbye Kim"

PUNCH.

I observed his distorted face. You couldn't even tell if he was human. His face was coated in his own blood. He had bruises everywhere on his face. His chest rose and fell dangerously slow so I decided to put him out of his misery. I got up and walked towards his brother, pulling his body next to his brother, turning his neck violently to face his brother. He needs to see what happens when you mess with the wrong guy. 

"No....please...."

A pathetic whisper left his lips as I placed a black boot on Yugyeom's brother's neck.  
"Pathetic. Now you have to know what it's like, to have someone dear to you die. But lucky for you, you get to see it" and with that I stepped down which resulted in multiple loud cracking sounds. I exhaled happily. It was done.

I had just killed him.

Kill.

Rush.

It was a rush.  
I rush that I wanted to feel all the time.

 

I left Yugyeom there. At least he was with the person he loves most. Am I right?

I jumped back into the empty sewer and stroked the walls. I began to run freely through the tunnel, I wasn't running home, I don't know where I was running but I loved it. I loved the rush I felt.

I wanted more.

I was officially on the run.

It was all thanks to my map and the walls of the city's underground passages.

I moved quickly through each subway. Always knowing where to go.

I owed my life to this map. The map I found in my bag one fateful day. That day. The day I became someone. I have no idea how it got there but that doesn't matter. What matters is that it chose me. I was the one.

Thursday  
March 9th  
23:48  
2016

I heard the echo of the sirens behind me and carried on sprinting forwards without looking back. I laughed loudly as I ran along the winding street. There should be an empty warehouse right...about.....now. I made a sharp turn and watched all 4 police cars rush right past me and let out a chuckle. Idiots.  
I kept walking along the quiet road and shoved my hands into my pockets. Suddenly I bumped into something, no, someone. I raised my gaze to see the man I had just collided with. He had bright, messy hair and cold eyes.  
"Sorry" i mumbled before I carried on walking.  
"You escaped those cops pretty well"  
I swung my head back around to look at the man who was now smirking back at me.  
"How do you kno- who are you?"  
"I know everything about you Kim Namjoon and as for who I am, you'll find out soon enough"  
I stood there in shock but put, my fists up in defence.  
Everything.  
He said he knew everything about me.  
"What do you want?" I looked straight at him, keeping my fists up.

"I have a job for you."  
\-----

Present day

Kim Namjoon: the brain  
When boss gives them a job, this guy's mind is the quickest to think up a plan. As soon as the task is given, Namjoon's mind gets straight to work. He figures out a time and place. Knows exactly where the security is and isn't. No one knows how but whenever he comes up with a plan, it never fails.  
Not the sharpest shooter but who needs guns when you have 2 knuckle dusters.


	2. Prologue 2/6: Seokjin

Tuesday  
22:00  
March 10th  
2016

I sat in the basement of the club and stared out the kitchen's small window. It was raining. I basked in the sound of each raindrop hitting the glass and felt the jolts of electricity run through my veins each time there was a loud rumble of thunder followed by a quick strike of lightning.  
"KIM SEOKJIN!!"  
"COMING!!" I shouted back up to my father whilst stumbling down from the window ledge, quickly making my way upstairs.

I clambered up the last few stairs before the smell of alcohol, sweat and hard sex filled my nostrils but I was used to it by now. I made my way through the crowd of couples dancing onto each other's sweat ridden bodies before I reached the bar.  
"You called?" I approached my dad, who was sat with one older man in a black suit, rings stacked onto each finger. And another boy who looked about my age but he was dressed just as well. Chains hung around both their necks. I knew exactly who the were.  
"Jin I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Im and his son Jaebum"  
I turned myself around to face them and introduced myself as I shook both of their hands.  
"Sir" I greeted  
"No need for the formalities kid, call me Mr.Im" he replied with a smirkk.  
No need for the formalities...sure.  
I looked over to his son and gave him a nod just to acknowledge him. I knew the real reason why they were here. I also knew that they wouldn't be leaving.

"Jin, take us to the ring"  
"Sure"  
I walked around the dance floor to avoid colliding with the dirty bodies. When we had reached the glass elevator we guided the two guests inside, i gave my father a knowing look before entering with him.  
"This is cozy" I yawned before something caught my attention. I looked down to Mr.Im's hands. They were shuffling behind his back and Jaebum was behind him, I sent a glare to my dad. He had caught on.

Guns.

Looks like the Im family we playing the same game as us.

When we reached the roof I ushered Mr.Im and his son out first. If there's one thing I've learnt from my father's life as a hitman; it's that you should keep your enemy in front. No matter what. 

We stepped onto the glass floor which instantly caused strings of white lights to illuminate the whole room to reveal our shooting ring. I got a gun from the table and flipped it in my hand to correct my hold, the target was right opposite me.

I closed my eyes and exhaled. Everything had slowed down. I was in control. It was all me. I brought the gun up and outstretched my arms. My finger rested on the trigger and I opened my eyes and focused on nothing but the target. My breathing was low and my hand was wrapped around the pistol, caressing it with just the right amount of pressure before tugging down on the trigger.

Bang.

The deafening sound had pulled me out of my trance but put Mr.Im and his son in the opposite position. I looked over to them with a taunting look then looked over to my father who gave me a look of approval and pride.  
"Mind if I have a go...Jin?"  
I located the source of the mocking voice as Jaebum. I gave a quick look to my dad before passing over the gun to the boy. Next thing I knew he had a gun to my head and I had a gun to his father's gut, my dad put his gun against Jaebum's head and Jaebum's dad had his gun against my father's cheek.

It was a loop.

If i shot Mr.Im then my dad would face the punishment. If Jaebum shot then his dad would meet the same end.

Nice one Jin. Real smart.

Before anyone could shoot, the door to the roof burst open with all of Mr.Im's men. Everyone had dropped their weapons and Mr.Im and his son were standing in front of all 30 of his men.  
"It was nice meeting you Mr.Kim, your son is one hell of a good shot, I would've hired him had it not been for our...misunderstanding"  
"There was no misunderstanding" my father had started speaking and I knew what was coming.  
"You did it on purpose" he continued, before we were both pushed to the ground and handcuffed with our wrists behind our backs.  
"YOU KILLED MY WIFE ON PURPOSE YOU BASTARD"  
There it was.  
Before my dad could say anything else he was pushed to the ground with a gun and shot in the shoulder.  
"APPA!!" I screamed and looked at my father in shock, not believing what I had just seen. My father. The strongest man I know, was now on the floor, blood spurting from his mouth as he earned another punch from one of Mr.Im's men.  
"I'll take care of the boy" I didn't bother looking up to see who was walking towards me, instead I leaned over my dad's body only to hear him whisper.

"Go..."

Go...  
Oh no.  
I'm not leaving without him.  
"Appa I'm not leaving without y-" I felt a sharp pain across my left cheek and it took me a second to realise that Jaebum had just punched me.  
I didn't react. I let myself fall on the floor. Lifeless. Staring at my dad's heaving chest. I knew. 

Bang!!

Another bullet.  
"APPA!!" I screamed out again as another bullet made contact with my father's arm

Punch.

I spit out the blood that had built up in my mouth and ignored Jaebum's words. They were just loud noises going in one ear and out the other.

Punch.

I felt my eyes widen even more when Mr.Im had punched my father. Again and again.

"STOP!!" I begged and pleaded. My heart grew heavy with each word. 

"S-stop..." The words getting stuck in my throat.

"Please..." I slurred weakly before everything faded into a black nothing.

I woke up with my father's dead body next to me. He was gone. I went to stroke his face. He was cold. Like ice. I didn't realise I was crying until a teardrop had landed on I'm my father's suit, causing that little spot to darken. I stayed like this for a while but then I felt a wave of anger and hunger wash over me. They would pay for what they did. They would pay. I tore myself away from my farther's body and placed a hand over his eyes to close them. I placed his hands by his side and kissed his forehead. 

"Im sorry"

I placed my blazer over him and let him rest in peace before looking for a way to escape the small room. I looked up and found a ventilation system.  
Bingo.  
After removing the cover. I jumped to grip the edges of the opening and pushed myself up into the metal passage before crawled through the small tunnel. I was taking various rights and lefts until I reached another opening. I looked through the gaps between the metal frame. The toilets. Perfect. I placed my ear onto the cool metal and tried to listen for some sort of indication that someone was there. I heard a flush and took it as my cue to break through the gate and landed on the shoulders of one of Mr.Im's men but before he could make any sounds I took the gun from his belt and shot his back.  
My father had always told me never to shoot someone in the back but now, I had to make my own rules. I tucked the gun between both my hands, shoved the ammo into my belt and exited the toilets with nothing on my mind but revenge.  
I stood at a corner and looked over my shoulder to see two guards walking my way, I came out from behind the wall and shot them both easily. I wasn't afraid of more people coming my way, let them come. Let them dare lay a hand on me and they'll see what happens. Just as expected more and more men came towards me but fear never crossed my mind. I let out bullet after bullet and watched each of the soldiers fall down like pins on a bowling alley. After reloading my gun I rushed through more soldiers before I reached My father's office. The two men outside were already dead.  
What?  
I decided to overlook it and entered the room with my gun out.  
"How did you get here?" I heard a slight whisper and turned around to see Jaebum's bloody body crawling towards me, what the hell is going on here? Had someone already been here? Before he could get any closer i kicked his head down roughly to knock his already weak body out. If that didn't kill him then the guy was immortal. I turned the chair around only to see Mr.Im gagged and tied down to my dad's chair.

Now this was weird.  
It was like someone knew I was coming. Like they knew what was going to happen, before it actually did.

I ripped the gag out of his mouth  
"You son of a bitch! How did you get here?!" Mr.Im's nose was spilling blood and his face was breaking out in a cold sweat. I had no idea why he was nervous nor did I care enough to ask, instead I shoved my gun into his mouth and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"You bastard" those were the last words I said to him before pulling the trigger. The loud bang had put me at ease. My father was avenged and I felt perfect.

After swiftly exiting the building (with Jaebum's car keys) before anyone realised what had happened I unlocked the black Lamborghini and sped onto the busy roads of Seoul. I didn't know where I was going but wherever it was, it had something to do with crime, because that was my life now. I would finish my father's job and nothing would stop me.

I stopped my car in an alleyway outside an abandoned warehouse and sat in silence. My fingers still wrapped tightly around the steering wheel. I tried to recall what had happened, my mind showing me flashes of the previous events. The shooting ring. Mr.Im's men coming through the door. My father's lifeless body. Then the last image. When I shot the man that killed my parents.  
My eyes were tearing up with both anger and pain and I put my face into my hands. I stayed like this for a while before I heard a knock at my car window. I looked up and saw a mint haired man sucking on a lollipop. His denim jacket was ripped and his gloves had no fingers.  
"I was worried you weren't going to come" he spoke before opening the car door and ushering me out.  
"What do you mean? How did you know I was coming? Who are you?" I stood behind him and pointed my gun at his chest. I had no idea where I was going and he did. Who was this creep and what else does he know?  
The man just used two fingers to push the gun away and smirked.  
"You're not going to kill me”  
"And what makes you so sure?" I replied bluntly.

"Because im going to help you."  
\---  
Kim Seokjin: The supplier  
Seokjin or jin for short. Jin always knows which guns are best suited for the mission. Which cars are the quickest getaway vehicles. He looks at his supplies as if they are people and is always taking care of bangtan's weapons. After all, without him there wouldn't be any. Jin might well be the sharpest shooter in the whole group and I don't think anyone would disagree. He is clever and reliable, he's never let his gang down and always supplies them with only the best. No one knows how he gets his hands on these expensive weapons but how ever he does - it probably isn’t legal. Jin is always there to protect his younger brothers and will not hesitate to kill.


	3. Prologue 3/6: Jimin

Friday.  
23:38.  
March 20th.  
2016

Cars. Sex. Money.  
Those were the only three things going through my mind as I drove my turquoise Lamborghini through the gates of his house. I got out the car and threw my keys to the guy who opened the gate.   
"Don't scratch it"  
I walked up to the outdoor bar and sat in one of the chairs, I leaned my back against the worktop and observed what was in front of me.  
Half naked girls and guys playing around in the Olympic size pool. Girls on girls. Guys on guys, the house on the right of the pool was a large white mansion. Laser lights reflecting onto the building causing it to come alive and become part of the party. There was loud music blaring from every corner of the place. I smirked and ran a hand through my freshly dyed orange hair before letting my arm fall into the table of the bar so I could push myself around to face the bartender.  
"Get me..." I stretched out the "e" slightly as my eyes glazed over the list of drinks on the black wooden boards that were situated above the bartender's head.  
"Get me some iced water" I knew that if tonight was going to go to plan, i needed to be sober, the bartender chuckled a little causing me to look up at him.  
"Why? Is lemonade too strong for the little baby?" The bartender stuck out his bottom lip and leaned over the table with a "sympathetic" look. I replied to his actions with a quick wink and small kiss in his direction but quickly covered up my playful actions by grabbing his collar and pulling him forward whilst looking at him with a long and hard stare.  
"You wanna bet?"  
He must've got the idea because not long after our little exchange he came back with a glass of water and a tray of 6 ice cubes.  
"One iced water" his voice was shaking, I took pity on him so I gave him a smile and threw some notes at him. I didn't care how much it was, I could easily get it back.  
"Here, but yourself something pretty" I downed the cool liquid in one big gulp before pushing it away. I felt energised and made my way towards the house.  
It was time.  
I walked through the crowd and looked around for him. All I saw was red and purple flashing lights, people grinding mercilessly on each other and a bunch of strippers on poles. The usual. I got to the other end of the crowd and there he was. There were 2 body guards on each of his sides, a bunch of money piled up on each table beside the two girls who were sitting on his lap.  
"Jongin!" I called out as I folded my arms over my chest and smirked at my helpless friend. He had everything: cars, money and bitches. The one thing he didn't have was a plan. He had been living the same frat boy life since his father had died. The bastard couldn't get his life back on track so he squandered his money on shit he didn't need. 

And I worked for him. 

"Jimin!! Glad you could make it!" He dismissed the people around him and got up lazily before wrapping me in a tight hug and leaning all his weight against me.  
Drunk.  
"I told you to stay sober you dick" I pushed him up so he could regain his balance and took the wine glass out of his hand before throwing to the floor somewhere, not caring about the sound of smashing glass that came after.  
"Listen...I'm not THAT drunk" he slurred out before waving a weak finger in my face. For fuck’s sake, I decided to help him out a bit by slapping him in an attempt to get him out of his drunken state.  
"Fuck! That hurt you dickhead!" he rubbed his cheek a bit, his language indicating that he was somewhat sober  
"It was supposed to. Now where is the girl?"  
"She’s right here, follow me" Jongin spoke has he kept hold of his cheek  
He led me through a door that led to corridor, I decided to dismiss him now because sooner or later, he wouldn't be able to stay any way.  
"I think i can take it from here, where am I going?"  
"Uh second door on the right"  
I nodded and was about to walk away before I felt a hand pull my wrist back.  
"Take this"  
I looked down at Jongin's hand and shoved the gun into my belt. 

It didn't take long for me to find the room where she was located. I took a deep breathe before opening the door. I walked inside and saw her sitting on the bed with a tray of untouched food in front of her.  
"You should eat" i locked the door behind us and moved onto the bed.  
"What do you want? Who are you?" Her voice was shaking and full of worry  
"Someone you can trust"  
I felt bad for lying but it was for the best. 

An hour had passed and I lay next to her, holding her close to my bare chest. I was 100% certain I had gained her trust. We were both silent, the only thing that could be heard was our heavy breathing and the lingering noise of moans and whispers. I rolled on my side and rested my chin in the crook of her neck, the feeling of her jumper tickling my chin.  
"So what were you saying about your boyfriend?" I whispered softly into her ear. I needed to maintain her trust. I mean the worst thing you can do to a girl is fuck her over right?  
"Youngjae? ugh, what an idiot. He's been after his father's role for a while. CEO of the family business. He wanted it so bad, he would do anything to be at the top. Even if that means he had to eliminate his own dad. Which he did." The girl had turned around to face me, and placed a kiss on my neck. I pretended to be affected by it but ok reality, it was just lips on skin. Nothing more, maybe something less.  
"Oh really? So he was the one that killed Mr.Choi?" I wrapped and arm around her body and pulled her closer to me.  
"Yeah...now you know who was behind Seoul's biggest murder case" the girl snaked her arms around my neck before pulling me in for a kiss. We kissed for about a minute but, again, it was just a kiss. I've learnt that feelings are for people who don't have any self respect. Suddenly the door to the room swung open. 

"YOUNGJAE!" The girl screamed 

Shit. 

"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" 

As much as I love a good fight, I wasn't up for a brawl with Youngjae...buuuuut I guess a single hit wouldn't hurt. I grabbed my shirt and jacket from the bed and turned around with my leg out to kick the boy's face before lifting open the window and crawling onto the balcony. 

"Call me!" I heard the girl shout. 

Dumb bitch. 

I jumped from each balcony down until I reached the floor, I got up from the floor and saw Jongin right in front of me. He gave me a quick smirk before cocking his head down to my crotch. At first I was ready to punch his face in for making such a dick move but then I came to grips with what he meant. Shortly after that Youngjae burst through the backdoor into the pool area.

"Shit. It was nice seeing you bro I'll um catch up with you later gotta go bye" and with that I ran towards the key cabinet and took out my car keys, I got to my car just as Youngjae and two other guys behind him approached me. 

"Back away from the car asshole"  
I chuckled at the nickname but did as I was told. 

"On your knees"  
I raised an eyebrow and smirked at his command   
"Yes daddy"  I replied coyly as I dropped to my knees. Naturally my reply was a one way ticket to a punch in the jaw.  
He put a finger under my chin to make me face him. I took this as the perfect chance to spit the blood in my mouth over his face, stand up and pull out my gun and just  
Like that. 

Bang bang.  

Both his men were gone. 

"You're next muscles" I pointed my gun at Youngjae but when I looked at him properly I saw he had the same plan I did. It was between us two. Who would shoot first. Who's bullet would go through their target first. Even though the air outside was cool and crisp, the tension had overpowered it and made it hard to breathe. We looked into each other's eyes. Searching for some kind of clue. Some kind of indicatio-

bang!!

I froze.

My hand had automatically clutched my stomach and my breathing ceased. I pressed my palm onto my body but there was nothing. No blood, no wound. Nothing. I was confused until I looked down to the ground. There she was. Youngjae's girlfriend had trusted me so much. She took a bullet for me. I studied her dead body, the bullet had shot her just below her heart. The blood that leaked out of her chest had caused a dark patch on her purple jumper. 

"NO"

Oh my god. 

I looked up and had just fully taken in the events that had just taken place. Youngjae had shot first but his girlfriend had taken the bullet instead of me. 

"BABY NO!!" Youngjae ran towards the body and I took that as my cue to get back to my car. I started the engine and let the electricity run through my veins before driving away. I looked in my mirror and saw Youngjae at his knees. He was looking right at me. 

Usually normal people would feel guilt and remorse when these things happen but not me. I wasn't normal. To me , it was just part of the job. There are good days and bad days. Today was just one of those bad days. 

 

Saturday.  
3:00.  
March 21st.  
2016.

I drove past all the flashing lights of the clubs I would usually visit, I just wanted to sleep. I braked at a red light but something up ahead had caught my eye. 

The warehouse. The lights were on. 

 

What the fuck was he doing up there.

I decided to not ignore what I had seen and drove towards the building, after pulling up in front of it I took out my phone and texted a number i hadn't texted in a while. 

JM: What are you doing?  
YG: You didn't delete my number.  
JM: I asked you a question.  
YG: And I gave you a statement  
JM: Yoongi stop playing around.  
YG: Let's just say I'm finishing something I started a long time ago  
JM: I'll see you up there you bastard  
YG: I'll be waiting baby  
JM: Dont call me that anymore.  
\----

Park Jimin: the flirt  
Jimin was bangtan's jewel. He always knew how to do his job. Seduce the police officer and steal that important USB that had all the information about his gang that could put them in jail? Easy. What about killing him after? Why the fuck not. If there was a girl captive it would most likely be Jimin questioning her instead of Hoseok. He would tease her, make her want him and then when she thought she could trust him she would tell him everything he needed to know. Jimin was fast, agile and always knew what to do in any situation. This young car lover's shooting skills were that of a pro ((only because he had been taught by jin)) and his sweet talking was even better. Jimin's job didn't just consist of having sex to get all the information his gang needed but it was to assassinate the enemy when he was done and Jimin loved every second of it. He was a cunning and devilishly handsome guy with the need for speed.


	4. Prologue 4/6

I dragged my baseball bat (that was now covered in dried blood) across the concrete floor of boss's dimly lit garage and walked slowly towards the sink to wash it. The lights flickered and made a constant buzzing sound. 

Twisting the tap gently I let the sound of the running water hitting the sink relax my mind before picking up the bat and running my hand over it, scrubbing the dirt off. 

I stopped. 

Where was everyone?

I shifted myself towards the table at the end of the room, I saw it when I came in but I didn't think it was important, no. I didn't want to think it was important.   
Step by step, my shoes clicked against the floor and cold sweat rested on my forehead. I knew what was going to happen. I saw it coming. I swallowed the lump in my throat and cautiously reached for the small paper on the table. I turned it over with a shaky hand, hoping this was all a sick nightmare. I stared at the two words on the paper with a still heart and wide eyes. Ugly black butterflies had swelled up in my stomach and I felt sick. 

you're out

out. 

No. This couldn't be happening. Fuck. No no no no no. The two words seared into my mind as I stumbled backwards. My mind was fuzzy and I couldn't think straight. Like one of those headaches that feels like you have a weight tied to your forehead.   
I knew at any moment someone could leap out behind and me and shoot the back of my head, or jab a knife into my side. I stopped dead in my tracks upon hearing a light thump behind me. I felt the footsteps getting closer and closer and they became faster but I couldn't move. I was frozen with fear. I tried my best to move any of my limbs but my arms became heavy, I stayed put right until I could hear the panting of the person who was about to attack me, my instinct kicked in and I used my bat to turn myself around to make contact with the attacker's rib. I looked down at the guy and recognised him as one of my gang members. Well...ex gang. 

That note meant I was out. I didn't belong to a community anymore. I no longer had a place in this society. No one would accept someone like me into their lives. Well actually maybe not. You'd think taking someone's life away from them mentally was enough but no, Sejoon was the most violent gang leader in Seoul and there was no way he would spare you. No matter what. 

In that moment I was surrounded by 12 men in dark clothes. C'mon Taehyung. Think of something. Anything. Fuck. C'mon Tae. 

The men came towards me. 

I tried to think of a way to escape. 

Nothing. 

They pulled out knives but still ran at the same speed. Maybe faster!

 

C'MON TAEHYUNG, ANYTHING PLEASE!

They kept running, getting faster and faster, closer and closer! Their footsteps got louder with each step and their menacing smiles grew even bigger! They were getting nearer and the room suddenly began to shrink.

KIM TAEHYUNG FUCKING THINK!!!

Got it. 

As soon as the were an arms length away from me I ducked down to roll against the floor and away from them before using the cold bat to attack each one of them. I viscously beat each of them until there was blood pooling at my feet. 

"That took a while"

I snapped upwards, hurting my neck in process but instantly the pain went numb and my eyes had widened. There he was. 

"Sejoon..."  
"Kim Taehyung. Psycho bat boy" he exclaimed waving his hands slightly on the last part. His expensive shoes hit the ground with a small, high pitched "clack" sound

Clack  
Clack  
Clack

I tightened the grip on the bat just in case but what came next couldn't be escaped.   
Bang!  
I let out a scream of pain before falling weakly to the ground. My right leg had fallen first and the injured one followed suit. I could feel the blood soaking the denim material around the wound.   
I let my head hang lifelessly but it was soon forced up as a sharp bolt of pain shot through my body.   
I let out a screech of pure pain as the stones stuck on the bottom Mark's shoe sank into the wound with each twist of his foot on my leg.   
"Nice one mark"

Mark Tuan. Sejoon’s best friend. They had always worked together. Unstoppable when with each other. 

I screamed again louder than the last time, the pain was excruciating. I kept screaming and crying out as my leg was twisted and kicked. Bended and bruised until suddenly, the pain stopped but straight away I felt myself being choked. 

I couldn't move. My hands were being pulled back and I wanted to screech at the feeling of my limbs being pulled violently. I wanted to do something. But I couldn't breathe. 

"You're so pathetic Tae." I felt his fist tighten against my neck and I tried to move but proved no avail due to Mark's grip on my arms. Sejoon tightened his grip even more and I couldn't keep my eyes open. I moved as much as I could with my arms being tugged at behind me but each time I moved, the grip on my throat became tighter. I stopped fighting when my mind went hazy and I felt my eyes roll back, my vision darkening. I was on the edge of passing out before the suffocating force on my neck was gone.   
I gasped loudly for air, heaving out loudly as if oxygen was my only friend. I clung onto it with all the little strength I had left and refused to let it go. I needed it. It really was my only friend. 

"So Tae, I heard you got yourself a boy toy"" I felt the held on my arms become stronger, but I was too focused on what the older was saying. Anger raging through my body.   
"He's not a toy! Stay the fuck away from him!!"   
"OR WHAT?!"  
I flinched.   
"YOU TOUCH HIM AND I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU" I let out another screech as I felt my arms being twisted in a way that I thought was physically impossible.   
"Pl-lease!!! St-o-" I let out another screech of pain, so loud that my ears were still ringing. My heart was pounding as I felt my arms get twisted and bent just waiting for the sound of cracking bones to come but it never did.   
"C'mon I just wanna talk to him, maybe he wants a visitor to cheer him up" he mocked  
"NO" I yelled out again but this time it was a choked screech. The pain I my arms continued and burned itself into my body. 

Sejoon knelt down so we were face to face before smirking evilly.   
I screeched but not as loud as before but then I was forced to scream again. The pain in my arms resurfaced when a harsh sting had burned into my cheek, as they were being folded against each other behind my back, I couldn't stop screaming, it was a continuous song...it was me screaming and screeching and crying out, over and over and over the menacing laughter that followed made the feeling even more painful   
“C'mon taehyung give up...just do as I say and we won't have any problems" there it was again. That smirk.   
I thought about it. If I told him that I give up right now, that he could do whatever. He could kill me. Beat me. Tear me apart. If I caved in, the pain would stop. I'd be dead. Smooth, quick and painless. 

"Never." I spat as I looked into Sejoon's eyes with anger and pride.   
There was a slight silence and the only thing that could be heard was the small whines and winces I tried to suppress due to my stinging gun wound on my leg and Mark pulling my arms. 

But as soon as the silence began, it ended with my head slamming against the concrete floor as my own blood choked me and spilt onto the ground. The older had just kicked my face. 

"Mark...would you do the honours?"  
"Gladly"   
The force that gripped my arms had gone but the pain remained. My arms were limp and heavy. They might as well be broken.   
"You're so pathetic. Just like everyone says you are" 

Mark kicked my stomach as i grunted.   
"You'll never amount to  
Anything." Sejoon's words had pried open a scar that had healed over (or so I thought) years ago, and it hurt like hell.   
"You always did make the wrong choices TaeTae"   
I felt a heavy weight on my chest and once again, my breathing had been restricted. My mouth was still spitting blood and my arms were still sore and my leg was still in unbearable pain. Suddenly, I could breathe again. I took in deep breathes and panted loudly. Weakly. Mark pulled my hair to make me face him as he crouched down in front of me and smirked at my state.   
"Pathetic" he spat before smashing my head to the ground. The blood instantly gushed out of my head into the floor. Down my cheek, some of it in my eye. But I jut lay there. Powerless. Weak. 

"W-why...a-are you...doing th-this" I finally choked out as whisper between breathes, but I didn't get answer I just saw Sejoon making his way towards me pulling my hair to face him once again before he crashed lips onto mine with full force. I tried to get away as his lips made his way to my jaw but when I had screamed in pain he pulled away. 

"You're so weak! He laughed loudly before high-fiving Mark and shouting out again. 

"C'MON TAEHYUNG! STAND UP! FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" 

My heart was pounding in my head...my vision blurred. Sejoon's echoed in my head, the walls began to turn and suddenly I couldn't see straight. With each gasp for air my eyes opened and closed but there's no way I could lose. I needed to come out alive. For him. 

But I couldn't. 

"OR DID YOUR FATHER NOT TEACH YOU HOW TO FIGHT?"

My father.   
How dare he bring up my father.   
I felt myself regain control over my limp body and my heart beat had sped up, pumping the adrenaline through my bloodstream, sending a blue flame alight in my veins. My eyes were wide open, my hands were balled into tight fists, knuckles white, face red, arms tensed, eyes wide and heart pumping too fast. 

"HOW DARE YOU MENTION MY FATHER!!" I roared out fiercely not paying attention to what my body was doing but before I knew it, i was stood up completely. My breathing was heavy and quick.   
"MY FATHER WAS THE REASON YOU ARE ALIVE RIGHT NOW YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD" I felt myself frantically running towards the men.

Mark was the first to retaliate, he swung his fist out to me and-

CRACK!!

The sound of bones cracking under my fist brought me pleasure and a rush. Mark was too slow and my fist had caught his jaw first.   
All it took was one punch to get him knocked out. 

Next was Sejoon. 

I turned my head slightly so I could see the older male shaking slightly. 

"You're next" and with that I charged at full speed towards the man   
"Taehyung wai-"  
his words were cut off when I punched the side of his face. Again. Again. Again. And again. I kept at it, kept punching and punching until the blood was involuntarily falling from his mouth down his neck. I placed an open fist against the man's neck and heard his gasp for air. I felt his hands wrap around my wrist as he hit my arms.

 

"Is this what you wanted?!” I watched as his face went red and he as helplessly hit my wrist. He deserved this. Everything coming at him. He was going to die.   
"You're going to die soon. Any last words?" I cruelly mocked him but he deserved it, but then, I felt his legs stop struggling. His grip on my wrist had left, his choked out groans stopped and his eyes had rolled back slightly. 

It was done. 

I got up off him, grabbed my bat and ran out of the place as fast as I could. I was never coming back. Never. 

 

6 months later 

I stood in the alleyway opposite an empty warehouse and lit a cigarette. I had been living with my boyfriend since...the incident, and he bought me clothes, food and gave me everything I needed, so I wasn't completely alone. I was living a normal life. 

Normal. 

I had the small tube between two fingers and gently sucked on it before exhaling and watching the dark smoke dance in the winter air, it was beautiful. I enjoyed looking st beautiful things, they made me forget. I guess that's why I decided to stay with him. 

I began to walk but I turned around when I thought I heard someone walking behind me. I looked around but saw nothing so I decided to speed up my walking. But the footsteps behind me sped up as well and before I could think about anything, I was being chased. I ran hard and fast. But the person behind me was catching up. 

C'mon Taehyung. Think of something!!

I kept running and running, praying that I wouldn't fall. 

Taehyung think!! He's right behind you!!!

The voice in my head became louder and louder and I used it as motivation to run even faster. At this point I'm pretty sure I wasn't even breathing. But I quickly came back to real life when I heard a gunshot. Fuck!! He has a gun. Shit shit shit. 

C'MON TAEHYUNG!!

BANG!

He missed again, but as he got closer I knew, if he shot again. He wouldn't miss the next one. Time was tickling and I had ugly butterflies swell up in my stomach just waiting to be released. 

BANG! 

I felt the bullet run past my ear and the blood trickled down my ear into my neck. Fuck no no no.

I heard to clicks. Reloading. FUCK!!

KIM TAEHYUNG FUCKING THINK OF SOMETHING!!!

Got it

I saw a warehouse and the doors were open so I sped up even more to get the man off my tail and surprisingly it worked. I ran into the warehouse and waited until he was gone. 

I heard footsteps stop right outside the Door of the building I was in. I held my breathe but my heart was still pounding. I was sat just outside the door and if he came in. I'd be dead. I continued holding my breathe. Prayers spilling from my mind. Suddenly, I heard the footsteps run ahead until they became non existent. 

He was gone. 

 

I let out a shaky breathe and clutched my legs to my chest. Tears welled up in my eyes, they spilt down my cheeks and I cried mercilessly. I cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I was about to get up and find somewhere I could get my ear fixed and decided home was the best place. As I placed my hand on the cold doorknob I heard a small cough, followed by a voice. 

"You okay bud?" 

I sniffed but turned around to see a man with mint hair and a worried look on his face. He was fully dressed and was slightly shorter than me. 

"Who are you" I asked warily with a slight shake in my voice...

"Consider me a fairy godmother"

 

"What?"

 

\-------------

Kim Taehyung: the killer   
Kim Taehyung was probably the most ruthless of them all. Anything he did, he did without he slightest bit of remorse. Weapon or no weapon, Taehyung doesn't care how the enemy dies. As long as they do die. Taehyung's rationship with Jungkook never gets in the way of working though, the two boys are usually the ones who are covering for the other members by brutally spilling the blood of their rivals. Taehyung is ruthless who won't put up with no bullshit from anyone and is always ready to go in for the kill.


End file.
